The Slip
by Monsieur Mole
Summary: One summer day Timmy decides to go for a swim, while Vicki is near the pool in one of the few lounge chairs outside. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1 (04-04 17:35:46)

A/N

So I was bored and decided to try my hand at a Timmy and Vicky Fic.

 _'Thoughts'_

Sarcastic Thoughts'

"Speach"

" _Sarcastic Speach"_

 **"Stuff?"**

 **(Authors notes)**

-:-:-:-:-

Vicki deciding it a perfect oppurtunity that fateful summer day, had been waiting for Timmy, pretending to sleep on a lounge chair near the pool. While Timmy had gone to check that she was fine being the ever considerate kind of person that even cares for his enemy, he was surprised to find that not only was his babysitter fine and sleeping at least to his perspective, but she was wearing her favorite two piece green bathing suit -to either work on her tan or to swim he wasn't sure- but nonetheless made him blush at the 22 year olds extensive show of very smooth skin. When he saw that she was not in any immediate danger of the sun he decided it would be a good idea to take a dip in the water and relax turning away from Vicki he began taking off his pink cap, hoodie and Vans; leaving him in a simple white t-shirt and faded blue jeans being held up by a red belt. Turning back towards the water after leaving his clothes and shoes near the back door he noticed two things: the first being that Vicki was not in her former chair and the second being she was standing at most two and a half yards away from him hands on her hips tilting the left one slightly up and smirking at him.

"So tell me twerp, since when did I say you could be back here with me?"- Vicki

"Well- you see-" Timmy tried putting his hands up pslms faving Vicki "I do technically- live here..."

"Hm, so are you saying you can defy me and do whatever you want?" she asked stepping closer to him noticing puberty had done him good in the height category, she now having to look up to meet his gaze with him being a head taller than her 5'2".

"Well no but I thought that as long as I didn't wake you up I could just take a quick swim or you know just float in the pool." Flinching at the close proximity to the one girl he never understood he decided to take a step back leaving him with his back against the outside wall of his two-story home.

"Well since you actually checked up on me before just jumping in I'll let it slide for today." her posture changed to her pointing towards his chest "But you have to do one thing in return for me."

"Fine, but what would that be... _your highness?_ " he responded with a smirk.

"Easy all you have to do is swim with me without your socks"

He looked down realising his feet were still in the simple white and gray cotton socks he wore with his Vans. "Dangit I knew something was weird when the grass felt flat instead of, well you know grass" he finished face palming sometime within his statement. "Thanks for saving me from really slimy socks."

"No problem twerp, least I can do since you saved me all those times back in the day." she put her left hand back to her side and smiled at him.

 _'Guess people really do change sometimes'_ Timmy thought to himself remembering that Vicki after turning 18 had calmed down considerably, though most days she was still bossy and slightly less evil than before, she had those few moments where she was genuinely happy for no other reason than being happy. _'Guess today's my lucky day'_ he then proceeded to remove his socks and stared into Vicki's shining pink eyes. He noticed her eyes looking back into his and then her smile growing making her close the eyes he had come to recognise more than his own.

Vicki proceeded to walk backwards towards the pool while still smiling at him saying, "You know I'm really glad that we still hang out nowadays you know with me going to the community college half an hour away and you in high school it's nice to just have a friend to talk to." She continued walking forgetting the distance she still had from the pools edge now being extremely shorter than before, when she suddenly felt herself slip back hitting her right leg on the edge of the pool and falling in the water.

-:-:-:-

 **So thought that I'd make this a short story at max around 4 chapters I will update this one soon. My Ben 10 story is gonna take awhile since I need to think back to what my original plans were for that story (I wrote that chapter a year ago on a different website). Well since I'm still new to this whole shebang feel free to leave a review if I messed up and I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **So I was thinking about what to do after that little very small cliffhanger. Not to worry though my fellow readers the wait for my fics aren't as long as most since I'm still new at this and most of the chapters are in my head. Anyway back to the story enjoy.**

Splash. The one sound that could have resulted from what Timmy had just seen, yet he heard something prior to that something akin to a smack or the like. _'That didn't seem good.'_ He thought slowly walking towards the pools edge and looking for his former babysitter's signature red haired ponytail only to see her near the middle of the pool not really moving towards the edges or up. Timmy moved before thinking, one second he was there watching the water, the next he was inside it swimming towards the only person that made his mind blank. His thought process racing too rapidly to know what he was doing he swam to Vicky wrapped his left arm around her waist and swam towards the steps in the shallow end of the pool, lifting her up to the floor surrounding the water and climbing out to check on her. He noticed she was unconcious but luckily breathing, he stared at her lips for a second and blushed lightly, watching the air pass in and out of them. His gaze slowly drifted down towards her neck and shoulders where freckles seemed to be lightly sprinkled adding to her charm. He decided he would not check her torso knowing where his eyes would wander to ,knowing already her assets were a B-cup, and checked her legs only to discover to his dismay that she was bleeding and starting to stir awake.

Quickly lifting her like a bride he ran into the house and gently set her on the living room couch. Timmy was extremely worried and started to stare at the cut on Vicky's leg and discovered that the bleeding was slowing down the wound probably drying itself, Timmy finally started to slow down until he saw Vicky sit up in the blink of an eye surprising him enough for him to jump back and hit the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Ugh, Timmy why do I feel terrible and why is it so cold? Wait, when did I get inside? Why am I wet?" She turned towards the only other person there with her, "Why are you wet?"

"Well you see-" Timmy started before he heard Vicky hiss slightly in pain, and turning to face her seeing that she had tried to lower her leg from the cushions only to stop for obvious reasons.

"Ow, ow, ow. Why am I bleeding it hurts ow." Tears starting to form near the edges of her eyes while she struggled to calm down.

"I'll be right back to explain everything wait here." He said while running towards the upstairs bathroom to find the first-aid kit that was under the sink.

"Sure yeah Twerp, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Vicky muttered under her breath stopping when she heard him running down the stairs. "Hey your gonna fall down the stairs if you run, be careful." _'For me.'_ She said the last two words being in her mind rather than actually speaking.

"Oh sorry, Vicky I was just getting this," he said lifting the red box with the tell tale red cross giving the item's purpose away almost instantly. "Can you lay down for a little bit and face away from the TV, I need to take care of your leg." He sat down on the floor facing her and proceeded to remove the gauze, wound cleanser and some dry cloth to help clean wounds.

"I would if I could Twerp but it hurts when I try moving it, help me?" She finished looking down at him with uncertainty in her pink eyes.

"Okay, just let me get up to get a better hold on you." He noticed her expression and returned a somewhat cheery one in response causing her to relax slightly and get a very light blush almost hidden by her light freckles.

"Thanks, Timmy. No funny business though got it?" She tried to sound menacing while he stood up and slowly placed his hands under her left leg and her mid back.

"Understood ma'am," he responded with a grin plastered on his face that Vicky could no longer see due to facing away from him. Timmy sat down again eye level now with Vicky's body. "Just have to clean the cut and wrap it with gauze and you should be okay in a bit."

"Fine, but remember I can snap you like a twig if you do anything to me."

Timmy stared blankly at the back of her head, her signature ponytail the only thing in view from his angle. "Right. Don't worry I'm not that brave even if you are really cute, dying isn't on my to-do list today." He sat there pouring some hydrogen peroxide on the cloth before realizing what he had said, beginning to blush.

"Did you say something Twerp?" Didn't hear you too well.

 _'Oh thank goodness she didn't hear that'_ "N- nothing Vicky just thinking out loud. Don't move okay? I'm just gonna-" he trailed off just realizing that with Vicky's whole body facing away from him, her back and by extension posterior were right in front of him no farther than one and a half feet from his face.

"You're just gonna what?" she asked slightly confused at his statement just being cutoff.

"Umm, oh before that you see the blanket draped on the back of the sofa you're on?" A blush slowly forming on his face.

"Uh, yes why Timmy?" She not sure what he wanted to learn by his question.

"Can you grab it and cover yourself? I know you said no funny business, but you're really distracting from back here."

Finally realising the position they were in Vicky blushed enough to paint her ears red, almost reaching her hairs intensity, and quickly covered herself. "Oh don't mention it. I don't really mind if it's you though. Gah what the heck that feels weird."

Timmy seeing Vicky covered finally placed the cloth on her leg hearing the slight surprise in her tone, but also finding the signature sizzling sound of the cleanser. "Sorry I kinda had to do it when you weren't expecting it. Anyway, I forgot to tell you why you woke up in here. Well when you were talking to me outside you slipped and hit your keg before falling in the pool, I jumped in and brought you in here when I saw you bleeding."

 _'Of course the one time I'm brave enough to tell him how I feel, he doesn't hear me. I also kinda guessed since I don't remember anything after telling him it's fun to hang out.'_

"Oh uh thanks Twer- Timmy."

"You okay Vicky you've said my real name a few times today I'm getting a bit scared now."

"Oh for crying out loud can't I be nice to someone without them being completely shocked. Especially when it's because I like him!" She yelled not caring about what could happen, only wanting the one person who treated her like a girl rather than a demon to finally know how she felt.

-:-:-:-

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter folks chapter 3 will be out soon and will probably be the final chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 The End?

"You like me?" The teen asked blushing a pink darker than his cap.

"Yes!" Vicky yelled throwing her arms above her head.

"B- but- how? Why?" Timmy's mind tried to make the poor young mans mouth go faster than it was able to do so, forcing him to not only break his speech and stutter but also left his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Vicky while blushing decided to answer, "Who has saved my life on multiple occasions even when there wasn't any real danger?"

"Me, I think?" he said unsure.

"Right. Who was there for me when Ricky dumped me for Crocker's mom?"

"Me?"

"Yep. Now tell me if this rings any bells: I'm retiring from babysitting a pink hatted boy and his parents have asked me to return the copy of the house key I have. Only for the aforementioned boy to tell his parents that not only should I - 'The Most Evil Babysitter in the World' - keep the key but should keep her employed as a housesitter which by extension raises her already extensive pay."

"Well yeah but-"

"Ah- Ah- Ah, I'm not done yet who is the one _'Man'_ that not only thinks of me as a person, not a monster, and is also sitting here after bandaging me up not only remain at my side, but does so without taking advantage of my unconcious body? Who actually gets embarrassed, not scared when I tease or flirt with him? Who actually spends time with me, or forgives me for how I was to them?," she said the last part barely above a whisper.

"I never knew what I did meant that much to you," slightly flabberghasted Timmy responded and decided to do sonething he had wanted to for months. While he looks up to see the red head with her hands covering her pink tinted face be takes one last look at her cutely freckled nose and steels himself. "Hey Vi? I want to tell you something."

As the woman pulls her hands away from her face and turns to him she starts to say, "Why'd you call me Vi? And wha-!?!" She didn't get to finish as she felt something block her lips and widened her eyes to see that there were closed eyes in front of her own and that the something on her lips were Timmy's own. She was surprised and then slowly her eyes closed in kind.

-:-:-:-:-

 **Short chapter. So been awhile my good lads my XBox went into a very disabled state so I decided to post this. Also I feel like I can end it here or make one more chapter it's all up to you my fellow readers just you know review, pm, Email, Snail Mail, telegraph, heck send a carrier pidgeon the fate of this fic is up to you. I will also be posting this as completed but if you guys do want an extra chapter I would gladly oblige it's the least I can do for you to have actually read this. Thanks for everything sincerely Ddraig1276 (or you know call me Lex either works).**


End file.
